After Revalation
by Underthesea94
Summary: This takes place right after Revalation in Reed's POV
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back Party

_A gunshot to the head. That was what happened after Sabine shot me a week ago. She finally did what her sister wanted to do, but I wasn't dead, and she was probobly locked up in the same mental facility as her sister now. Ariana and Sabine would finally be together...in prison, and after that? They'd be sure to see each other in Hell. I couldn't believe I had thought she was my friend. I had trusted her. Untill I saw that picture of her and her not so perfect Blonde haired blue eyed family in her room._

I gasped, waking up, from my horrible nightmare. I looked around. I was laying in a bed. White mattress. White Pillows. Metal Bars on the sides of the bed. The walls were white, and the tiles on the floor were white. Even the lights were white, and giving me a headache.I looked next to me, and saw Josh, and Noelle, and Constance, all sleeping in various chairs around the room. I wondered how long I'd been in there.

Josh was the first one to open his eyes and see me awake, then he awoke Constance and Noelle. They all got up and hugged me, so relieved that I was alive. Josh held my hand firmly, and I gave a small smile, and wanted to say something, but found that I couldn't. Josh brought his finger to my lips.

"The nurse said that after all that shock, your voice may not be good for a few days," he said, with a chuckle, kissing my temple. I wanted to ask, 'What about Ivy? Why aren't you kissing her?' but for obvious reasons, I kept my mouth shut.

Noelle was the next to say something. "God Brennan. You really gave us a scare. Well, acutally, you scared the shit out of me," she said, with a chuckle. I noticed my hair was in a breaid, and Noelle laughed again. "I got bored," she said, with a shrug.

Then Constance began her rambling. "Oh my god reed. I was so worried and scared and nervous. But no worried. Sabine has beent aken far far away from here, and we'll never see her or her psycho sister again. Never leave me like that again, I wouldn't be able to handle it!" she said.

"Okay Annie Oakley, you can shut up now," Noelle said. Ah, there was the good ol' bitchy Noelle I loved. Constance blushed and sat back down. Noelle grinned. "Oh my god, I bought THE second best dress for you for your welcome back party. Of course mine is going to be the best," Noelle said.

I shot her a confused look. Welcome back party? What the hell? "Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. We decided to throw you an amazing welcome back party when you return from easton. You're going to need a serious makeup job, but I have an amazing makeup artist on call, and he can make you look sort of normal," she said, chuckling. I wondered just how bad I really looked. She handed me a mirror. I looked at my hideous reflection. Bruises evrey where and one deep bloody gash near my temple, but not exactly on it. I guessed that that was where the bullet hit me. Where they had to go in and remove it. If it actually went into her temple, she would be dead for sure, and wouldn't have even had a chance to live.

Sorry it's so short guys!!!! I just don't have time to write much, since its 2:40 AM...I'll post moer 2morrow!!


	2. Chapter 2: Masquerade and Champagne

_Oh my god, _I thought. I looked absolutley hideous. It was disgusting. "Don't worry Reed," Noelle started, "The party isn't even for another few days, so if we're lucky, some of those bruises will be gone by then," she said, with a shrug. I nodded, hoping she was right. I wondered who she had invited. I hoped to god that she didn't invite Amberly Carmicheal. I could not **STAND** that girl. She was rude and conceited and all she wanted was to get into Billings.

"Oh yeah, and since Sabine is out of Billings, you're in. You'll be rooming with Amberly...sorry..." Noelle said, knowing how much I hated her. I sighed but I'd suck it up and get over it. At least I was back in Billings. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to sleep in Sabines old bed and that I'd get my bed back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but can I have a couple minutes alone with Reed?" Josh asked, blushing as he ran a hand through his thick blonde curls. He was so cute. I couldn't believe that for the past months we were broken up and hardly speaking to each other.

"Sure. Whatever you say Hollis," Noelle said, grabbing Contsance's hand and dragging her out of the room with her. Josh looked at me solemly.

"I'm really sorry for ever doubting that you would cheat on me with Dash on purpose. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have known that someone had drugged you," he said. I still wondered about Ivy. Were they over? I really wished I could speak. "Ivy got too clingy over the past few days, and she got jelous whenever I'd come to check up on you when you were in here. So...I broke up with her, and now she and Gage are proboblly screwing each other in Hell hall," he said, with a chuckle. I couldn't help but gag. "Right...sorry," he said, smiling. He kissed my temple, pulling up a chair right next to my bed. "Reed, I want you to forgive me for being so stupid and even dating her for one day," he said, the smile fading. "Now I know you can't speak, but If you forgive me, then just nod," he said.

I nodded eagerly, which caused Josh to laugh. "Wodnerful...So does this mean that we can date again?" he asked. I responded with a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned, untill Noelle and Constance barged back into the room.

"Okay love birds, we all know you're back together. We could hear you guys swapping saliva from the next room," Noelle said, rolling her eyes. She handed me and champagne flute, and I wondered how she had gotten Champagne into a hospital. _Probobly daddy's money_, I thought to myself. Josh and I blushed as she handed Josh one too. Constance already had one. Since when did she drink champagne?? Let alone, anything other than fruit juice?

"Here's to Reed," Noelle said, grinning, holding up her flute in a toast. I laughed and held mine up too, as did Josh and Constance. For once, a toast to me. I remembered my toast to Noelle, to win her trust back, and her friendship. It had obviously worked. We all took a sip of Champagne, smiling. Josh was still holding my hand firmly, as if he didn't want to let go.

I decided to try to speak. My voice came out sort of raspy and ugly, but I didn't care. At least I could talk now. "How long untill I'm let out of here?" I asked, curiously.

"Depends. If you feel better in a few hours, then they'll let you out. Daddy paid them to not keep you more than a day or two after you woke up," Noelle said, grinning. Of course. I should have known.

"Thanks Noelle," I said, smiling.

"Whatever. Don't get all sappy on me," Noelle said, rolling her eyes, before sipping her champagne again.

Josh chuckled. "So Reed, are you gonna be my date for your welcome back party?" he asked, smiling.

"I'd be honored," I said, dramatically, with a laugh.

"If your face remains that ugly, then we're making it a masquerade, so you don't have to go around looking that that," Noelle said, with a disgusted look. "No offense," she added.

"None taken," I said, chuckling. I had to agree with her. It was absolutley hideous and I'd rather have it be a masquerade.

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I got like, 4 hours of sleep last night and I'm trying to write this, so It may not be the best and it's kind of short, but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
